


They Had It Coming

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven of Nine and The doctor get into troubles with the captain because of their holodeck antics</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Had It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> long lost fic...betaed by Jubejube... thanks again!!!

_They had it coming, if they knew me a bit they would have known_ ….Kathryn walked out of sickbay with the smuggest smile on her face.

 

She went directly to her ready room, asked the replicator for a coffee and continued to do her work as if nothing unusual had happened the last hour and a half.

 

An hour later someone chimed her ready room door.

 

“Come” she said not even thinking of lifting her eyes from the report she was reading.

 

She knew exactly who entered her sanctuary, his scent filled the air and she discreetly inhaled until her lungs were filled with him.

 

He stood in front of her desk with his legs slightly parted and his hands laced behind his back waiting for her to acknowledge him.

 

“What can I do for you Commander?” she asked not even lifting her eyes from the boring report on energy savings.

 

“Why did you do it?” were the only words he said.

 

She lifted her eyes from the PADD and looked at him.

 

“What are you talking about Commander, can you be a bit clearer?” she asked truly not knowing what he meant.

 

“I’m asking about what happened in sickbay an hour ago?”

 

“What?” she asked looking the picture of innocence.

 

“Captain, I spent the last hour talking to the doctor, who is outraged for what you did to Seven and to him.”

 

“What?...he is complaining???  He should be grateful I didn’t decompile his program, I just tweaked his photonic image template a bit,” she said like it was the most common thing to do.

 

“Well, I want you to tell me why you did it Kathryn…” he demanded.

 

 

“You really want to know?” she said getting up and walking to the replicator, ordering a new coffee and a tea for him.

 

“Well Commander, it all began when Seven came to my quarters to ask for my advice” she said sipping her coffee and looking at him over the rim of her mug.

 

“She began to talk about her advances in her lessons about socialization with the doctor, how he told her to use some of the crew holographic templates, and how he left her to her own devices”, she sipped her coffee again, this time deciding it was time he knew.

 

“She used the template of a very important crewmember on this ship to engage in her research of what she thought was a human relationship, without any sense of propriety.”

 

He looked at her and bent his neck to one side trying to understand what she was saying until it dawned on him—the mental image of a borg having sex with some random crewmember made him screw up his nose.

 

Kathryn saw the moment he understood what she was talking about and his reaction to it encouraged her to continue with her story.

 

“She then told me about one special hologram she likes to play with and how she wanted to try going on a real date with him,” she said showing her distaste at the memory of the young woman’s conversation.

 

“When I asked her who was the lucky lad ….you want to know who she told me?” she enquired

“I suppose,” was his only answer.

 

“You,” she said, “you were her favourite toy to play with on the holodeck.  After that I just saw red!  I took a bag of peanuts and made her eat a few!” she said looking at the floor.

“But Kathryn!  You know she is allergic! You could have killed her!” he said half shocked, half pleased.

 

“I know,” she said unapologetically. “That would teach her not to even think about desiring what it is mine”

 

He gulped and then it was his turn to look at her over the rim of his cup of tea.

 

“I transported her immediately to sickbay, don’t worry,” she said as if he was worried for the safety of their borg resident.

 

“Then the doctor begun to bitch at me about what had happened and I told him this was all his fault.  I made him take a holo-image of Seven and me before he treated her anaphylactic shock and it is now framed in front of her regeneration chamber so she won’t forget that she is not allowed to play with my crew, especially not you.” The last part of the sentence was said almost in a whisper.

 

She cleared her throat and continued.

 

“Then while the doctor fixed Seven, I did a little work on his image template so he won’t encourage stupid behaviors in Seven just because he has ulterior motives.” She explained, “That’s why he will be wearing that pink ballerina dress and that little tiara, for a week, then the program will go back to how it was.  And that’s what happened and why, satisfied?” she asked and leaned to leave her coffee cup over the coffee table.  She then felt his hand on her shoulder, and when she looked at him he gently brushed his lips over hers and licked them with his tongue.  Her arms snaked behind his neck and she kissed him back intensely.

 

When they ended the kiss to come up for some air, he rested his forehead on hers.

 

“You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble sweetheart, you know I would never accept the advances of any woman, unless it is my beautiful, petite and feisty Captain,” he whispered hotly in her ear.

 

“I know baby, but I needed to make sure they understood you are mine and only mine,” she said cupping his cheek.

 

He moved his face until his lips were on the palm of her hand and kissed it, “Now, can you show me that picture …please???” he begged with his best puppy eyes.

 

“Ok ok….I have a copy right here!” she said getting up and walking to her desk. She went back and handed him the holo-image.

 

 

  "Oh, my love! You look great, but Seven, Seven looks gorgeous!!” he exclaimed chuckling.

“Oh you!!!” she said and swatted him playfully.

 

The End

 


End file.
